Doctor Whooves: Mission 1: Vampires in Canterlot
by The Idealist 33
Summary: Part of the Doctor Whooves?franchise Soarin' has decided to join the Doctor,Derpy,and Spitfire on there next mission. This happens mostly in Ponyville at the same time that the Crystal Empire has reapeared. The Doctor needs to stop the ponies that have been inflicted by Sombras venom while one of his minions decides to join the Doctors crew.
1. Chapter 1 Here we go!

**Alright, this is the first small story of the Doctor Whooves world. I hope people will enjoy all of this and won't think it's too much. Please pm me if you have any questions or ideas.**

_**Vampires in Canterlot**_

Prologue **Here we go!**

The Crystal Empire had just returned out of nowhere.

Along with it, the lost tribe of the Crystal Ponies, once a proud people, enslaved by the nefarious unicorn who crowned himself their Emperor...

**_King Sombra_**.

The Crystal Ponykind had a collective case of amnesia, or so that was what everyone else thought…

In the back alley, next to the Crystal Library, a group of pale ponies gathered. Unlike the rest of the citizens, they did remember some of what had happened before King Sombra had cast his spell and made the empire disappear. _But why?_

They came alone or in pair, gathering in that particular place, supposedly to do… something. _But what?_

There was obviously something different about these ponies, by themselves. For one, they were all white-toned. Another clear thing, they did not seem to suffer from the stupor that inflicted every other crystal pony.

And they all had the same cutie mark. Though not a rare occurrence in a group of ponies, a common case being Doctor Whooves and Minuette, their cutie mark was far too specific: a black outline of a sun, with two black lines that would form a circle if they were a little bit longer.

They all had completely red eyes, except for one, his eyes slightly dark green. They also had the same brown colored mane too, each a different styling design.

Alyx, the first to arrive, wore it long and to the sides.

The other one, Alyx remembered, was his right hoof colt, called Thomaas, with an even longer mane but not as much tail.

The other two ponies were twins, a mare of styled mane, named Astrid, and her wild messy mane brother, Awstin.

The one with green eyes, by his side, had short and spiky mane, and kept himself quiet among his peers.

They recognized themselves and each other. They were kin. _But how?_

Without knowing why they were doing it, they searched for a loose brick, which was pressed by Alyx, revealing a secret door for entering the building.

They trotted in silence, their bodies familiar with the action, their minds still in conflict, their mouths closed for lack of words to express their confusion.

They entered a hidden chamber, looking at each other, looking for a spark of remembrance.

It took them only seconds to remember what they were about to do.

The green eyed one, for his own luck, remembered slightly faster than the other four and took off running towards the nearest exit, surprising the rest f the group.

The four left remembered a moment too late and couldn't catch him before he was out the door. They quickly ran after him, but he had too much of a head start.

He was already making his way out of the Lost Empire and into the snow heading towards the train station. As the sun hit him he sparkled like as if his coat was made out of diamonds.

He didn't stop until he hit the train station when, in another strike of luck, a train was just arriving. All he needed now was a distraction. It must have been his lucky day, since a blizzard had just started as the train was stopping.

He waited for a group of six mares and a baby dragon to leave the train so he could sneak in without being detected. As soon as he got in, he quickly closed the door.

The train started moving slightly after that, making a complete circle ahead, now heading towards wherever it came from, he didn't care whatever that would be.

He would not care about anything – as long as those monsters were far away from him.

**Author's Notes: If you want to know what the Vampires' cutie marks looks like, you can watch Chasing the Sun by The Wanted. The tattoos that the vampires have are the same design that I'm using.**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Member

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I really want to finish the whole thing first before I get too far into it.**

** A New Member**

"Alright!" the Doctor said as he read the paper at Soarin's house, which was on the ground since it was easier for him to walk after a long days training.

"What?" Soarin' asked. "What did you find?"

"Check it out," he said as he handed him the paper.

Soarin' read out loud, "The Crystal Empire that mysteriously disappeared a thousand years ago has suddenly returned. This isn't the only things that has returned though. An old villain named King Sombra has also returned and is trying to break into the empire which is being protected by Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. see pg 2."

Soarin' looked up at him and said, "I don't understand? Does this have something to do with you being in Derpy's house with that strange device?"

"Maybe. I did say something about King Sombra. I'm guessing that I need to go check out what's going on in the Crystal Empire."

Soarin' nodded, "Alright, are you going to take your TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head and said, "No, she still needs to cool down from traveling too much. I guess I'll have to take the train."

"Ok, so do we wait for Spitfire and Derpy or should we go alone?"

The Doctor looked at him, "You want to come?"

"Yeah! I want to see what you guys were talking about in person. Even if this doesn't involve aliens."

The Doctor shrugged and said, "Ok, sure, but we can't do this without Derpy and Spitfire. You get your cousin, and I'll get Derpy," he said as he got up and walked towards the door. "Meet us at the train stop."

"Ok, but we are going to have to take a train to Canterlot since there are no other trains that can take us to the arctic north of Equestria."

"Alright," he said opening the door. "We'll see you there."

**Please reaview and I hope to hear from all of you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Railroad

**Alright, I think I'm going to start taking things more seriously now. I'm still not done with this story but I started writing more for it and it seams like the middle will be a lot longer than I thought it would be. I know that these chapters have been short but that's because I'm doing something with the chapters again like I did on the Doctor Whooves? story. And, without further ado the next chapter. Dun dun duuuuun!**

**Railroad**

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

The train had finally arrived at the station.

The Royal Guards first tried to block their way, but the Doctor, Derpy, Spitfire, and Soarin' presented their 'special credentials', Royal Permission signed by Princess Celestia herself, presenting them as Crystal Empire Specialists, and walked in freely. Soarin' was at first skeptical, but now he had really seen the true power of the Time Lord's"psychic papers".

The Doctor, on the other hoof, was trying to understand why it did not work the first time he presented it to Derpy…

They sat down in one cart and talked about this whole Crystal Empire that they had never heard of before.

"I think it's the same place that we went to once when the Doctor was messing up with the dates," Spitfire said remembering when they landed somewhere that they had never seen nor heard about.

It looked like it was made completely out of crystals, even the ponies where shinning like as if they were made out of then.

"Oh, yes," he said remembering that place, "and it wasn't my fault. I don't know this universe."

"You told us that you would do that back in your universe too," Derpy said remembering him telling her that.

"That wasn't me. It was the TARDIS. She needed to take me to specific places that I needed to be at."

Soarin' interrupted them, "Listen, I know this might not be the best time, but I was wondering if I could join you guys every now and then."

Spitfire looked at him excitedly and said, "Really! Oh you'd have so much fun with us! Can he Doctor? Please?" she said with puppy dog eyes that made him almost melt.

"Uh, sure, but I have one rule regarding the TARDIS. I can only have up to five companions, so try not to tell anybody else about this okay?" he said looking at all of them.

"Ok," they all said as the train stopped.

"We're here", the Doctor said, pointing at map on the wall. "_Geneighbra_. Now, our next train leaves in a couple of minutes, so don't go too far," the Doctor said as he opened the door so they could get out. The ladies went first, then Soarin', then the Doctor, but right after they stepped out something unexpected happened.

**Yay! More time to wait! How fantastic! (sarcasm) Like I said, I will try a lot harder to finish this story and post as often as I can. Now, I hope to hear from anyone soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Kings Creation

**Alright, I decided that since I've kept you waiting that you deserve another chapter. I also wanted to say that I'm half way through with the clopfic since somebody keeps asking me about it… ahem, Steam Funk. So I just wanted to let people know that it would come out soon and that it will not be published by me. Look out for oddxaelita it should be out by next week.**

**Kings Creation**

**_A few minutes earlier_**

The white colored stallion got out quickly before anypony noticed that he was sparkling in the sun.

There was a large and fancy market with low hanging roofs really close to the train station with all sorts of cloths.

He walked in quickly and searched for something that could cover him from the sun. He found a place that sold hoodies, but he didn't have any money so he waited for a customer to distract the salespony.

As soon as that happened, he quickly grabbed a black one that, with his luck, was big enough to cover all of his body. He was pretty sure that nopony saw him since they didn't say anything.

He started walking out, but smelled something really strange; something that didn't belong. 'It can't be them. I know what they smell like. Something weird is going on,' he thought to himself as he looked around.

While he did it, he didn't notice the grey pegasus in front of him. He rammed into her and fell to the side with his hood falling back.

"Hey! Watch where you're..." as first she couldn't say anything. She felt strangely attracted to this pony. After her mind stopped wondering about this pony she realized that his skin was sparkling.

Before she could say anything else she heard the Doctor say, "Oh my gosh!" as the stallion put his hood back on and started walking away at a fast paste. "Wait! We just need to talk to you!" the Doctor yelled as he started chasing him.

As soon as the Doctor said that the stallion started running towards the market place to try and lose them and so that they couldn't fly to stop him.

The others were in hot pursuit and saw what he was going to do. "Soarin'!", the Doctor called. "Fly up and watch out for him. If he leaves the market you can trap him."

"Ok!" Soarin' said as he flew up to wait for the mysterious stallion.

The Doctor, Spitfire, and Derpy went in and followed him throughout the market. Spitfire was the fastest out of the three so she went ahead of them. She almost caught him several times but he would make a sharp turn at the last minute and Spitfire would crash into something. His hood had fallen off, but it didn't matter since the roofs provided plenty of shade.

After chasing him for almost ten minutes he started heading towards and exit when he thought he lost them. He put his hood back on and started running through the streets. A few seconds after they got out of the market, they could see Soarin' diving behind an ally that wasn't too far way.

"Fly over there just in case he tries to get away," he said to Derpy and Spitfire. They did as he was told and flew to the alley.

Soarin' was able to tackle him and force him down. "Stop struggling. We just need to talk to you."

His hood fell off again and he hissed at Soarin'. The hiss didn't make him jump back, but his fangs did. "Ahhh! What the?!"

**Ya! Another cliff hanger! At least this one isn't as high as the last one. I hope you've enjoyed things so far.**


	5. Chapter 5 New Info

**Alright! The reason I'm posting a chapter right now was to tell you that Octavia's and Blazes clopfic chapter is out. Look for the user name oddxaelita and click on the only story he has. He meaning me, but on the user name. Also, for those who aren't going to read the clopfic here's and extra long chapter for you guys, and for those who are going to read the clopfic, here's an extra long chapter for you guys to read afterwards or beforewards. Is that how you would say it?**

**New Info**

The stallion tried to run again, but was quickly pushed down again by Spitfire and Derpy. He was pretty strong for a pony, and was almost free, but then Soarin' grabbed him too.

The Doctor got there last since he didn't have wings. The stallion was yelling at them, "Let me go! I'm not who you think I am!" while he was trying to break free.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at his head. The stallions eyes went wide, "It's you. You're what I smelled," but the Doctor already turned his screwdriver on and the stallion passed out a few seconds later.

"Doctor!", Derpy complained, but the colt looked apologetic. "What? You heard him, he called me a _what_! And you saw how he was thrashing around; somepony could end up getting hurt!"

The Doctor scanned his body. After a few seconds he pulled his screw driver close and looked into it. "Hm, that's weird. This says that he is dead! More than that, he has been dead for a 1933 years. That can't possibly be corect!"

"Do you think that somepony was controlling him?" Spitfire said.

"No, I've seen how unicorn magic works. There's no way they could create those type of reactions, plus he was running pretty far away. Magic can't be used from those distances, or with those many barriers."

"Then what is it?" she asked looking at the stallion that they placed on the floor. For some reason she couldn't stop looking at him. She felt strangely attracted to him. So much that she was having fantasies about him.

The same thing was happening with Derpy… and Soarin'.

Soarin' literally slapped himself. 'What!? I'm not gay! Plus I have a marefriend!' he thought to himself.

The Doctor looked at him curiously. "What's wrong? You lot look like that Rainbow pony staring a jug of apple cider!"

"You can call me crazy, but for the briefest moment, I think I was attracted to him for some reason!"

Derpy and Spitfire's eyes went wide, "Me too!" the said in unison, blushing slightly, not daring to look at the Doctor.

The Doctor was even more curious now than he was before. He sniffed the air, then laid a hoof on the stranger's mane, then proceeded to lick the stranger's hoof.

Derpy, Spitfire and Soarin' blushed incredibly, their wings popped open.

"Strange, indeed. Whatever it is, it's not smell induced. Nor radiation either, at least, any that I can pick or taste. He'll be waking up in about fifteen minutes, and we can't question him here. Let's rent a hotel room and question him there."

The got him up and took him to the nearest hotel to not draw too much attention. They quickly rented a room but, of course, were asked about the condition of the stallion. "Oh, he just proposed to Derpy here," he said gesturing to the grey mare, who got shocked by the idea, "and they had a party to celebrate, but I guess the fellow couldn't handle his apple cider."

Derpy was about to protest, but then the guy gave then the key and said, "Here you go. Congratulations to you two."

Derpy decided to go with it, only because the white stallion was hot.

'Wait! The Doctor IS the hot one! Focus, filly', she mentally scolded herself.

They dragged him into the room and tied him up. They paid a little bit extra for a sound proof room just incase he didn't cooperate.

They waited a few more minutes until he finally started stirring. "Uh, what's going on?" he said as he looked around not remembering what had happened to him. Then it all came back and he tried to break free. "Let me go!"

"We just want to know who you are, and why you sparkle," the Doctor said in a calm voice.

"Are you from the Crystal Empire?" Spitfire asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything," he said still trying to break free.

"Alright, how about we play a game?"

The stallion stopped moving, "What?"

"Let's play the question game. You ask us something, and we will tell you truthfully, but we get to ask you something afterwards."

The stallion looked at them thinking for a moment, 'I need to get out of here. There's something strange going on with this pony. He's sort of like me, but he is different! Maybe he can help me with my problem.'

"Alright, fine. I'll go first. What are you? I've never smelled anything like you before."

"See, could me a what, again!", he complained to Spitfire, but was met with a serious face. "Oh, fine…. I'm an alien, by the way, from another dimension. I know you probably don't believe me, but it's the truth. Now, _what_ **_are_**_you_?"

The stallion sighed, "Well at least you guys will believe me now. I'm a vampire."

The Doctor got really exited now. "Oh, glorious! I've never seen a real vampire before. Even if it is a pony I can cross vampire off my list now!"

"List?" Soarin' asked.

The Doctor made a count: "Dragons, unicorn, pegasus, werewolves, vampires, these last decade I'm on fire, baby!"

The vampire looked at him curiously, "Ok, well now it's my turn. How does an alien end up here?"

"Oh that! Well my TARDIS takes me anywhere and anytime I want to."

"What's a TARDIS?", the strange pony asked, but the Doctor shook his head playfully. "Ah-ah, one question per turn!"

Soarin' interrupted, "Can I ask him something?", and the Doctor nodded.

"Why were Spitfire, Derpy… and… _I_, attracted to you?"

The stallion laughed, "Oh, I have the special power of attraction. Any pony can become attracted to me."

"Any pony except me," the Doctor said, proudly, "But I'm not just any pony."

"Aww, I've always wanted to try it with an alien."

The Doctor smiled, "If you join us I can take you to any universe or world you want."

"Except yours," he said, slightly disappointed.

"Anyways!" Spitfire interrupted, "if you guys are done flirting, can we get back to asking questions. My turn, I want to know if you're from the Crystal Empire."

The stranger just stared at her, and so did the Doctor, both silently.

"What?", Spitfire asked, but Derpy already answered close to her ear. "Oh, for Luna's sake… ok, I'll do it in form of a question!", receiving both the Doctor and the stranger's approving nods. "Are you from the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes," the stallion said simply. Then he couldn't help but ask, "Why do you ask me that?"

"Because it's returned after being gone for a thousand years. It's all over the news, do you know what happened?" Derpy asked now.

The stallions eyes went wide, "We've been gone… for a thousand years? Wow, Sombra really is the most powerful vampire ever."

Everyone was paying twice as much attention as before. "King Sombra is a vampire?" Soarin' asked.

The stallion sighed, "Yes. He was the first vampire ever created, but that's because he was a science experiment gone wrong. Some unicorn scientists were working on a serum that could make unicorn ponies stronger, live longer, and stay healthy for the rest of their lives, but it didn't go well and he turned into what he is today, but at first he was extremely weak so they took him to a hospital for more experimenting. That didn't go well either."

"He was stronger than they thought. He broke free and killed everypony in that hospital. Some of them started bleeding and that's when he noticed the smell. He started drinking as much blood as he could and regained his energy. The reason for why he needed blood to regain his energy is because he didn't have any left. That's why he enslaved the Crystal Empire, because he needed fresh blood every now and then."

The stranger held on for a second, but decided that, after so long, he really wanted to talk to somepony, any pony!

"One day he wasn't able to finish a pony that he had started on because another pony tried to save him. They should have just left him alone. Sombra had vampiric poison in his teeth that could turn ponies into vampires too, but only if they were Chrystal ponies. It also affected foreigners, like Earth pony, but not unicorns or pegasi."

"What happens to them?" Spitfire asked curiously.

"Unicorns die because any amount of magic automatically tries to repel the poison. Their magic ends up winning but only by killing the host before the venom flows through out all of the body. With a pegasus, something really weird happens. Though pegasi are the weakest of the three, they get the strongest reaction out of all the ponies. Their body tries to attack the poison, but it can never repel a certain chemical that causes the change. They don't turn into full vampires, but they turn into something really strange that we were never able to see since they ran away before they could completely transform. Some even kill themselves at the very spot, the pain is apparently unbearable. It definitely always gives them twice the speed of a normal pony, anyway.

"He learned that he could turn other ponies into vampires, but he was still scared that if he made too many, that they would try to overthrow him, so he destroyed most of them, keeping a group of five alive. Alyx was the first one. He was the one that Sombra wasn't able to finish. Thomaas was the next one. He was the one trying to save Alyx."

"About two years later he decided to find more ponies. There where some twins that they had been keeping an eye on; mostly Ayx. He fell in love with her the moment he saw her, but he didn't do anything about it for fear that he would hurt her. Once Sombra told him and Thomaas that he needed more servants, Alyx immediately told him about the twins."

"Sombra allowed them to join his team and that's how Awstin and Astrid became vampires. I was the last one to be turned. They found me one day, and were actually just going to drink me dry, but I put up a hell of a fight. I eventually lost, but they were impressed. Sombra decided to make me one of them. I didn't want to, and actually tried to kill myself, but they simply bit me, and now I'm me."

"I was different though. I didn't want to kill anypony, which meant I didn't drink blood. The first couple of days were agony. I was really just trying to see if I could starve myself, but it turned out that blood was more of a drug than actual food. We feel like we can't stop drinking it anymore. We feel the Need, every now and then. Like a drug addict. I went through withdrawal and felt weak, but once you get used to not having it, you feel perfectly fine."

"I did work with them for more than nine hundred years, but then I finally couldn't take it anymore and decided to run… but I guess that the Crystal Empire vanished for a thousand years at the exact same moment that I decided to quit the team, talk about timing."

They all nodded. He then said, "Now it's my turn to ask a question. What are you going to do about this?"

The Doctor thought about it for a moment, "I don't know. If they can't die, it's a good thing, since I don't do killings. Ever. Then again, I have no idea how we could get rid of them."

"Well, we are already dead. And we are, as far as we know it, stronger than anything I've ever encountered. But, the moment we stop breathing, it's as if we are nothing but cadavers. Bury them or strap them to something heavy and drop them in the ocean, it's solved, but if somepony finds them and they breath again, then they will live again, just as strong as before. So there is no permanent solution to killing the vampires unless I do it myself."

"What do you mean, 'Do it yourself?' You can kill them?" the Doctor asked.

The stallion nodded, "We are one of the strongest beings in the world, but even a diamond can break a diamond. The only problem is that it's hard for a diamond to try and break four diamonds without any help."

The Doctor sighed, "Well, now you have help."

Derpy looked at him, surprised and sad."Doctor? But, you said you don't kill…"

"Derpy.", he laid a hoof on his friend. "You heard him. These creatures are literally blood-thirsty. They are powerful and fast, you saw how it went trying to hunt one who did not want to hurt us. If we cannot manage to stop them, we might have to find a _permanent_ solution."

Soarin' had an idea, "I know! We can go right to the source. Stop Sombra from ever becoming a vampire."

"Uh, sorry, but that would intertwine with the past two thousand years. Sombra is part of Equestria's history. One rule that I have is to not mess with the natural order of things. Sombra is set in stone, but maybe the stone is running out of room."

The vampire watched them, unable to understand why these ponies were talking like they could actually go to the past, in the firs place?

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry I mentioned it. How else are we going to stop them then?"

"Oh, don't worry I have some ideas. But first, we need to get you out of that chair," the Doctor said as he started untying the vampire. The others were still a little skeptical about him, but they decided not to question the Doctor.

"Thank you," the white stallion said as he rubbed his unbound hooves.

"By the way," the Doctor wondered, "what is your name?"

"Oh, that's complicated. I haven't used my real name in years. I've always been switching it so ponies can't look me up, but my name was James Tyler, but I think I'm a thousand years over due for a name change anyways."

The Doctor nodded understanding, "What was your last name?"

"My last name was Jake. I was thinking of going with something similar, like Jack or something."

'Wait… a pony named Jack… that attracts anyone, really old, cannot die…'

The Doctors eyes went wide, "Harkness!"

They all looked at him weirdly. "What?" Jack asked.

"Horseness.", he corrected himself. "Jack Horseness!"

Jack thought about it for a moment, "It's a good name, but it sounds like it's missing something."

The Doctor was really smiling now, "Captain?"

Jack was impressed, "Captain Jack Horseness. How did you know…"

"What?", the Doctor asked, still surprised.

"I used to be a soldier at the Crystal Empire! Captain, even! How did you ever think of that?"

"Oh, it just came to me," the Time Lord said, almost laughing.

Jack didn't understand why the Doctor was holding back a laugh, but the name was cool so he stuck with it. "Alright, so what's all of your names?"

Spitfire and Soarin' were a little bit surprised at first; then they remembered that he had been stuck in a Crystal Empire for more than a thousand years. This was the first time that they had ever met anypony that didn't know who they were. "I'm Spitfire; captain of the Wonderbolts and lead drill sergeant for the WonderboltAcademy."

"And I'm Soarin'; co-captain of the Wonderbolts and owner/creator of the Wonderbolts Derby."

"Hm," Jack said impressed, "the Wonderbolts are still around? I didn't think that team would last that long." He looked at Derpy now and gave her an eyebrow flash, "And you are?"

Derpy couldn't help but blush a little, "I'm Derpy. I'm just a mailpony."

"Just a mailpony? If it wasn't for mailponies hardly anypony could send out messages or keep in touch with their families. You are what keeps everypony informed about everything and anything that goes on. You're a lot more important that you think."

Derpy would have jumped on him and done it with him then and there if the Doctor hadn't of interrupted them. "That's really good Jack. Do you always come up with things like that on the spot?"

Jack smiled, "No, I've lived a really long life in Equestria. I know the importance of what everypony does."

The Doctor nodded impressed, "I have also lived for a long time. Slightly shorter than yours if you count the extra thousand years you were stuck in the Crystal Empire. I've also changed my name too, but because I had to. You can call me the Doctor."

"Hm, Doctor. I like it. Are you actually one?"

"Yes I am."

"What kind?"

"Of everything! Animals, aliens, food…"

"Food?"

"Ya, it's a bit harder since it can't tell you what's wrong, but you learn the best places to look for it yourself."

Jack had no idea what he was talking about. "Ok… anyways, how do you plan on stopping the other vampires?"

"Well, I don't really think we should kill them, but if, and only if, worst comes you worse, you might have too, but I was thinking of throwing them out to sea like you said. It might be the easiest way to do it. Plus it would be much harder to find someone long at the bottom of the ocean than in the dirt a few feet down."

"How are we going to throw them out to sea? We'd need to throw them in the middle of the ocean so we could be sure that nopony would ever find them."

"Oh my TARDIS should do the trick. It would be a little risky letting them in, but in the long run it might be the only way to do it."

"Ok, well I know one thing that might make it easier for all of us. They always hunt in groups. It's usually always Alyx with Astrid, and Thomaas with Awstin. Alyx and Astrid have a sort of 'thing' if you know what I mean."

"Ok, so me and the others can distract one while you take on the other?" the Doctor asked.

"Ya, I could do that. It doesn't mean that it will still be easy though. You guys would have to distract the other for who knows how long."

"I think I can work with that, but first we need to go back to Ponyville and get my TARDIS. The next train leaves in less than fifteen minutes."

"Lets go," Jack said as he made his way towards the door and opened it. "Ladies first," he said in an erotic voice, or at least it sounded erotic to them.

**I hope you enjoyed, this was a very productive day. Don't forget to review and anything else that you could do to get more people to read this story and my other one. Goodnight everypony!**


	6. Chapter 6 Everyponies Changed

**Alright! I'm back! My story is completly typed and my editor has gotten it... well edited. I want to thank two of my best friends for some of the ideas in this story. **_**The Audiotorian**_** and ****_NoctourneOfShadows_****, my two best friends on this site. I have used the ****_The Audiotorian_****s OC in this story and I mentioned ****_NoctourneOfShadows _****OC at the same time. I hope you enjoy, and I will publish the next two chapters weekly. They aren't too long, but It's still builds the suspense. I think I might take a short hiatus from all my stories for while but thats because I'm going to be working on them, not because I want to take a break. I will type out all of Mission 2 And once that's done I will publish weekly until mission three is all published. I might work on my other stories too, so that's why I'm saying it's a maybe medium hiatus. I hope you don't hate me for that.**

**Everyponies changed**

_Moments ago…_

The rest of the Vampires in the Crystal Empire were working out a plan to get their 'friend' back.

"_Jake_ is only one pony," Astrid said to all of them. "Just two of us can beat him…"

"I can take him **all** by myself!" Awstin spoke up next, in anger.

"No, you can't," Thomaas warned him. "You know how good he is in battle. Being strong doesn't mean anything… fool."

"What?!" Awstin shouted, getting up.

Astrid quickly got between them.

"Ok, break it up, you two. We'll split up and go find him. There's only one train out of here so we can all go there together."

"The train?" asked a puzzled Awstin.

"We just woke up from the magic slumber – all of us too weak, including Jake. He was running away, but it is obvious he would not run all through the blizzards we've seen outside, surrounding the Crystal Empire.

Alyx nodded, next to her, in agreement.

"You guys will take Canterlot, and we'll continue on to the next destination," she suggested.

"Yes, she's right. Let's get on the next train to Canterlot and then we'll split up – **if **we have to," Alyx said standing up. "We need to get going. The train won't wait for us."

They all got up and started heading towards their destination.

* * *

"Alright, like I even need to ask. Who's going with whom?" Thomaas said as they got to the train and walked in.

They all sat down at their cabin, while Alyx spoke, "Well, I think it might be best for me and Astrid to go together. We usually do make an excellent team."

"Ya, right!" Awstin said knowing exactly why they always went together. "You just want some time with my sister like you always do!"

Alyx looked at him with a straight face, bored by yet another one of Awstin's rants.

"Ok, first of all I can do whatever **I** want with whomever **I** want," Astrid warned her brother. "Second of all, it feels like we hadn't done anything in a long time..."

"Sis!" Awstin warned her. "You think I like – no, I _WANT_ to know that…?"

"No, I know you don't, but you still shouldn't worry," Alyx said before he could finish. "What would you do if _you_ were in love?"

Awstin looked at him and thought some very nasty thoughts.

"Alright," Alxy said giving up, "If you feel that way I guess that's the way things will be."

"Don't worry so much Awstin," Thomaas spoke up. "There's nothing that could possibly happen to your sister. She is like us, after all. If she doesn't want something, she wouldn't allow it. And if she does want something…"

"Nothing would stand in my way," she smiled seductively towards Alyx, who nodded back.

"Whatever," he said while looking out the window.

Alxy was looking at him, "You really need a wider set of vocabulary. You already used those words last time you were thinking about me."

Awstin looked at him, "It doesn't matter what I think, does it? I would say those things out loud as much as I could if I wanted to."

"Alright, fair enough, we will leave you two alone now," Alyx said as he turned away to look at Astrid, who started kissing him.

She didn't know why but she felt extremely affectionate. She kissed him long and good.

'_Jerk_' was all Awstin thought, while looking at how the landscape started changing, far away.

* * *

After their arrival, Awstin and Thomaas sped out in search for their 'missing' friend.

They didn't care if people asked them if they were from the Crystal Empire. Their confusion might actually be able to help them find Jake.

Alyx and Astrid stayed on the train and left right after some other ponies got on.

After it started moving Astrid couldn't take it anymore. Alyx was facing the other way so he wasn't able to see it coming. She pushed him into the bathroom by surprise and before he could say anything she started kissing him passionately.

* * *

Thomaas walked with Awstin who was gleaming in the sunlight as was he. A lot of ponies were looking their way and were probably thinking stupid things like, "Oh my! Are they really sparkling?" or "Are they from the Crystal Empire?"

"Lets go around asking ponies if they've seen anything unusual around here," Thomaas said to Awstin who rose an eyebrow. "You know, aside from us."

"I'll ask some ponies around here," Awstin agreed. "You go over there into that market and ask."

Awstin made his way towards the market and started asking the first couple of ponies he found there.

After the first five who just looked at him in awe, and a mare who looked like she was deeply in love with his body and desperately wanted to touch him (but he didn't have time for any lollygagging), the sixth pony he met was a peculiar unicorn with a really strong figure.

His coat was a tint of red, wearing a brown, leather flat cap and a pair of the old driving goggles with red tinted lenses and a pair of headphones on his neck. His cutie mark was a pair of black headphones with a lime green sound wave going between the two earmuffs.

Strangely, he also had a large cat lying down on his back – for whatever his reason.

"Finally, somepony who isn't too out of shape," Awstin said, acknowledging that even though the stranger was still bigger than he was, Awstin was definitely a lot stronger.

Nopony could come close to Awstin's strength, as far as he knew.

"Um, thanks?" the strange stallion asked him, not sure of what the pale pony meant. "The name is Steam Funk. Can I help you?"

"Have you seen anything strange going on around here? Maybe some crystal skinned pony?" Awstin asked, shaking his sparkling front legs for adding the purpose of example.

"Can't say that I did," Steam Funk said thinking to himself.

"Ugh! Well, I'll be on my way," Awstin said as he turned to leave.

"But…" Awstin turned back around to hear what he was going to say, "I _did_ see several ponies chasing after one white colored pony like you. If I remember correctly he had the same cutie mark as you did. Actually, I think two of the Wonderbolts were chasing after him along with two other ponies I'd never seen before."

This caught Awstin's attention, "Two of the Wonderbolts?"

"Well, I think it was the captain and co-captain of the Wonderbolts, but they were going pretty fast so I'm not one hundred percent sure that it was actually them, but it did look like Spitfire."

Awstin made a face, "Who is Spitfire? I don't remember her in the Wonderbolts."

Steam Funk looked at him curiously, "The **_captain_** of the Wonderbolts?"

"Spitfire? I thought it was some pegasus stallion named Nocturne?"

"Nocturne… You mean _Nocturne Shadow_? The one turned criminal? He lost his job and got arrested for a lot of bad stuff, that one."

"When did this happen?" Awstin asked completely confused by all of this.

Steam Funk looked him in the eyes, "Yeah, like, a thousand years ago? I'm a bit of Wonderbolts fan and know all of their history," the stallion bragged.

Awstin stepped back with his eyes wide, "A… thousand years ago?"

"Yeah. Where has your mind been all of this time?"

"Stuck," Awstin said in a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing. Did you see where the white pony went?"

"I saw the other ponies drag him into that hotel," he pointed to the Maredorf Astoria hotel.

"They actually captured him?" he said amazed. _'Who are these ponies?_' he thought to himself. "Ok, well thanks a lot." He started walking away but then turned back, "I'm glad you didn't, but next time, call the police."

"Well, it was two Wonderbolts dragging him away with the other two ponies. I figured the stallion stole something from them."

Awstin just turned back and started walking towards Thomaas.

* * *

"A thousand years", Thomaas said somberly. "It does not matter, really. All that matters is finding Jake."

Awstin nodded his head. "Yes, and speaking of him", he said, pointing at a nearby building.

Thomaas looked. "Jake… is that where he was taken to?", he asked.

"Yes, I guess you heard about it?", Awstin asked, referring to the commotion Steam Funk told him about.

"Yes, somepony told me everything that he saw. Let's go see who these other ponies are."

"Let's," Awstin said as both of them made their way towards the hotel.

**Alright, tell me what you think of... well everything. I hope you enjoyed and will read on next week. Oh, and remember, there is a poll up about the Doctors sex life.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sexuality

**Alright, sorry about that whole not posting the next two chapters. My editor got a bit sick or something and it took him awhile to send me the rest of my story. Although I did post a new story that still takes place in the Doctor Whooves Universe entitled Doctor Whooves: The Idealist. It takes place mostly in Canterlot a few years in the future. Shining and Cadence have a child that is an OC of one of my best and only pegasiser friends. My OC is the main character in the beginning of the story, but it will take place mostly with Blaze Shadowheart, and OC of my best bro ****************************NoctourneOfShadows. Even though he's my best bro he's not my only best bro. Since I mentioned one of my best bros I find it fair enough to mention my other best bro, ********************************The Audiotorian. Stay brony everypony!**

**S****exuality**

Alyx and Astrid had just come out of the bathroom. He just stared at his mate while they went back to their seats.

"You acted like you hadn't done that in forever," he told her, once they sat down, "It's only been a week."

"When a girl wants to do it, dear, you don't question her," she teased back, fixing her tail and mane

Alyx rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

"Looks like we're coming to a stop in '_Ponyville_'. Don't recall the place, but I haven't been out of the Empire in a while. Actually, we got ourselves pretty far from the Crystal Empire," he said, noticing the lack of snow and realizing the sun was higher than it had been the last time he had looked. He turned to Astrid, "How long were we in there?"

She giggled, "No clue. Time flies when you're having _fun_."

* * *

The train stopped and they got out, not noticing Jack also coming out from another section of the train with his four companions.

Jack's eyes went wide as he noticed the couple. He turned to his new friends and gestured to them to go to the left, getting as far away as possible from the vampires.

"What is it Jack?" Spitfire said confused as he pushed them along.

He pointed towards Alyx and Astrid, who were looking around.

There was a roof over the part of the train station that they were at, so nopony had noticed anything strange about either them or Jack yet.

"Is that _them_?" the Doctor asked, noticing their white coat and their cutie marks same as Jack's. "Why don't you say anything?" he asked again, wondering why Jack had not just said who these two were, since they were far enough to not hear him.

Jack put a hoof to the Doctor's mouth, signaling the group to be quiet. He then gestured to them to trot out as far away from them.

They did as they were told and started walking quickly away from the vampires. Jack quickly stopped before the sun could hit him.

'_Darn it!_' he cursed to himself. '_If anypony sees me, they will start talking about me and Astrid will __**know**__ I'm here._'

The Doctor turned around as asked impatiently, "What? What's wrong?"

Jack pointed at himself then stuck some of his hoof out into the sunlight. The Doctor quickly understood it. "Oh, ok. Wait." he said as he went to Soarin. "Hey I need some bits to get Jack a hoodie or something to cover him up."

Soarin patted himself, "I don't think I have any."

Spitfire then said quite suddenly, "You can have _my_ _bits_, Doctor."

The Doctor was too oblivious to really think about what she said, "Ok, quickly. I think we need to get out of here fast." Spitfire giggled, as he didn't understand what she was really talking about, but she gave him the money anyways.

The Doctor ran towards a near by store and bought the first hoodie he found that was big enough for Jack. He came back and quickly gave it to him.

Jack just stared at him.

"What?" the Time Lord asked, once again oblivious.

He pushed the jacket up for the Doctor to really take a good look at it. The Doctors eyes went wide then he tried to hold back a laugh. "Oh, I… um... didn't notice it."

Annoyed, Jack put the jacket on and walked to where the others were waiting for him.

Soarin looked at him and tried to hold back a laugh too. Then Derpy and Spitfire joined in too. Jack just shook his head and told them to keep moving.

The jacket that the Doctor had gotten was a white jacket with a bikini drawn on where a bikini should go for a mare. On the back it said 'Sexy Mare' in light pink.

Jack just shook his head in defeat, motioned them to keep walking.

* * *

Guided by the Doctor, the group finally made it to the TARDIS and they all got inside – Jack's reaction to the ship resuming to a dropped jaw, wide eyes and complete lack of speech.

The Doctor nodded, approving the shock of surprise on the vampire's face.

"Ok, Jack! What was that all about? Why wouldn't you speak?" Spitfire asked as she saw him take off the jacket.

Jack was about to say something but then turned to the Doctor, "You _seriously_ got the first thing that you saw?!"

"Well, excuse me for being a bit distracted at the moment," the Doctor said smiling.

"Just at _that_ moment?" Derpy joked, annoying the Doctor.

"Whatever," Jack said, still completely embarrassed that he had to walk that far wearing that jacket. "Anyways, I think we're far enough away so that Astrid doesn't hear me."

"What are you talking about?" Soarin asked him. "There was no way she could have heard us from where we were anyways."

Jack sighed, "You know how I have the power of attraction right? Well every vampire gets a special power depending on what their lives or personalities were."

The Doctor put all of the pieces together, "Ok, so you mean Astrid can hear from really, _really_ long distances?"

"Exactly, she was a bit deaf in her right ear, but, once Alxy converted her, she not only got better, she got **perfect hearing**. Luckily, you guys had already started calling me Jack, so she didn't know it was me, but if I said anything she would have been able to pick up my voice."

"Why didn't she hear you in the train?" Soarin pointed the fact.

"We were about four carts away, they were near the engine room, metal vibrates sound…. I probably didn't even sound like myself even if she could hear me at that point."

Spitfire was curious about the vampires now, "Wait, if everypony gets a special power, then what about the others?"

"Well, Alyx might have the most dangerous one. He can read minds if he looks directly at you. He used to be a Psychology Medic, so he already could read a pony's body language. Now, he can read their deep personal thoughts. He met Thomaas at one of his sessions, they had a lot in common and they soon became friends and started hanging out for a couple of years."

Jack's face frowned, deep in worry. "Thomaas used to have terrible vision. He could barely see without his glasses, always _straining_ his eyes,_forcing_ himself to see better. So, as a vampire, he has better than perfect vision now. He can see in the dark, in rain, and into anything really, up until something blocks his line of sight. He can easily read a sign ten miles without having to struggle even a bit."

Jack took a few step, sitting next to the console. "Awstin and Astrid grew up orphans, so Awstin wanted to make sure he could take care of his sister. He started working out and that why he looks as big as he does, but once Thomaas bit him he became more that twice as strong as any pony alive. He could be a real danger to us – luckily, he is not skilled in martial arts like I am."

Soarin was turned on by his charm, "Really? You should show me a few things."

"If you really want to get _physical_, I can show you _more_ than just a '_few things_'," he said as he winked at him.

Soarin kept staring at Jack until Spitfire slapped him. "Snap out of it!"

At first Soarin was shocked but then he felt embarrassed, "It happened to me again, didn't it?"

"Yes, **he** did," the Doctor said looking at Jack now. "Is there like an off switch to your…" he thought of a good word for it, "…charm?"

The stallion smiled, "Um, not that I know of."

"Uh, alright then. Just try to keep it to a minimum. I don't want any pregnancies on my journeys. Last time that happened the child turned out to be part Time Lord… then my wife."

"What?!" asked both Spitfire and Derpy, at the same time, as the Doctor had not told them about him being married before.

"Oh, don't worry. Vampires can't have kids. We are sort of _frozen_ in a way. That's how we stay alive. Even when we 'release' it doesn't travel through the ponies body. It just… _stays_, perfectly still."

"Too much information, there, Captain," warned the Doctor. "Well alright then. Just be careful among yourselves."

"What!?" the other's yelled, Soarin added to the choir, all of them shocked to believe that the Doctor just gave Jack 'permition' to do it with them.

"What? You guys aren't going to be able to help yourselves, and you're all of age and mature enough to understand the consequences. Don't worry, if I'm around I'll snap you guys out of it, but I'm not always going to be around, am I?"

Soarin rubbed his face, "You didn't have to slap me that hard."

"Don't be a filly. Be a stallion!" Spitfire warned him.

The Doctor chuckled a bit, "Ah, the age old family fights. I remember those." He started frowning at the fact that he didn't have a family anymore, especially since he was in another dimension now.

Jack saw this and motioned for Derpy to move in on him. Derpy understood and hugged him. "It's ok, Doctor. You still have us."

"Thanks Derpy, that means a lot to me," he said as he hugged back. "I guess this regeneration is a lot more touchy feely than I'm used to."

Spitfire saw what they were doing and wanted Jack to continue, "_Anyways,_ Doctor! What are your plans for this now?"

He let go of Derpy, quickly back into his '_action_' mode. "We need to defeat Awstin first. As Jack put it, he might be the most dangerous to stop. Plus Jack told me on the train he had heard some strange noise after he got inside, during his escape"

The Doctor pulled some switches and then the TARDIS made it's all too familiar travelling noise. "Did it sound like that?"

"Yes, it did actually, but how did I hear it back there?" he said confused now.

"My ship has a lot of special features. We are actually going to have to go back there."

"But that happened minutes ago."

"Exactly, might as well not waste any more time," he said as he started pulling switches, as the TARDIS shook for the briefest of moments.

"What just happened? Did we move?"

"Actually, we just landed," the Doctor said as he looked at a screen. "I think me Derpy and Spitfire should stay here. You have to get Thomaas on this ship while leaving Awstin and yourself out."

"Ok, are you sure you can keep a hold of Thomaas?" he said while heading towards the door.

"We'll try."

Jack was still a bit skeptical, but he opened the doors wide and walked out.

**Well I'm sure a lot of you were expecting something special because of the title, but I had to only tease you. Hope to hear for everybody that read this and hope to see you, hopefully next week for the final chapter! Remember, I have a poll up about some sexual parts that I will be writing later for the Doctor. Now, just move you mouse or finger down a bit and click that review button! **


	8. Chapter 8 Silence then the end part1

**Sorry about the mistake again. I guess you guys get an extra chapter then.**

**Silence then the end: part 1**

"What the..." Thomaas said as he saw him come out of the blue box. "I thought you said he was on the train?"

"He was!" Awstin said. "I saw him get on. I couldn't catch up to him. then I heard this noise and this thing appeared out of nowhere."

Jack took advantage of their confusion and quickly pulled Thomaas in and threw him as hard as he could into the TARDIS... maybe a bit too hard. Thomaas went flying and hit the controls which suddenly sparked up. It shocked Thomaas enough to cause him to slightly loos his grip on reality.

"No wait!" the Doctor said as he tried to get to his controls, but the doors suddenly closed and the TARDIS left.

Jack looked at what had just happened, "Oh crap. This is going to cost me." Awstin suddenly grabbed onto him from the back and flung him into a tree across the tracks.

_Inside the TARDIS_

"No, NO, NO!" the Doctor yelled as he tried to get the TARDIS working again. "Don't do this to me!" he said pulling some switches. The TARDIS finally stopped moving around and stood still. He looked at he screen to see where he had landed, but it was malfunctioning. All it showed was black.

"Doctor?" Derpy said in a scared voice, "Where are we?"

"I don't know. Let me see if I can get her working again," he said continuing to mess around with switches and levers and buttons. Then they heard Thomaas moan.

"Ugh! What happened?" he said as he got up. "I feel all tingly."

"Doctor? YOu might want to hurry up," Soarin said pulling the girls behind him.

The Doctor started going faster but Thomaas was already up. He rubbed his eyes, "Wow, never seen anything like this," he said admiring the ship. "Well, anyways, where's Jake? I have nothing against you guys but if you guys don't tell me where I am or what happened to him I will kill..." he looked over at Soarin with the mares behind his back. "...the grey one," he said advancing quickly towards them.

"Leave them alone!" the Doctor said from his controls. "This is my ship. I currently don't know where we are, but that's what I'm trying to find out. Jack is currently with Awstin. That was our whole plan. We wanted to split you guys up so he could take you on one at a time."

"Ha! How are you going to take on Alyx and Astrid? They are unseparable, plus even if you manage to kill one of them the other will stop at nothing to kill you guys," Thomaas said still walking towards the others.

"I said GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

Thomaas easily grabbed onto Soarin and pushed him half way across the room. He hit his head and passed out. The Doctor quickly ran over to him and scanned him with his sonicscrewdriver. "Is he ok?" Spitfire asked completely scared, while Thomaas grabbed Derpy by the wings and brought her with him.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" the Doctor yelled at him pointing his sonic screwdriver at him.

Thomaas didn't know what it was, but he knew better than to underestimate this strange pony. He pulled Derpy in front of him, "I'm sure that whatever that thing does will affect her too."

The Doctor lowered the screwdriver, "What do you want? I'm trying to make my ship work so we can get back, but I can't do that if you keep threatening and knocking out my teammates."

"I don't know what you mean by not knowing where we are, but a quicker way would be to open the door," he said walking towards the door with Derpy still in front of him.

"NO! You don't want to do that! We could be in space! You two could be sucked out!" the Doctor said panicked.

"Ha! Nopony has ever made it out in space except for the Princess sisters," he kicked the door open with his back legs, and the worst thing thinkable was out side. A black hole the size of Jupiter was visible. As soon as he opened the doors they were both pulled out.

"NOOOOOOO!" the Doctor yelled as he grabbed onto a close up bar and grabbed Soarin with his back hooves. Spitfire had also grabbed onto something as they were both trying desperately to hold on.

The Doctor quickly let go while pulling out his sonicesrewdriver and aiming it at the door which closed almost instantly. "What about Derpy?" Spitfire asked concerned.

The Doctor quickly ran over to his controls and aimed his screwdriver at his screen which showed them where Derpy and Thomaas were. Thomaas had let her go and they were flying right towards the hole. He opened his screwdriver and clicked on the button as the TARDIS started moving again and opened the door. Derpy came flying in. Before anything else could happen he quickly pulled a switch with his screwdriver still pointing at his controles and the TARDIS landed. Then it made a terrible exploding noise. Smoke started to come out of the bottom which is were all the mechanics of it where.

"Doctor! *cough* What was that?" Spitfire asked trying not to breath the smoke.

"*cough* I had to force the TARDIS to get Derpy which is what broke it. Since it was already moving I made it go back to Jack too." he said as he got a fire extinguisher and tried to stop the smoke.

"Derpy, are you ok?" Spitfire asked seeing that she was trying to get up.

"I'm... *cough* I'm fine. Doctor, is Thomaas dead?"

"Um, yes. A black hole will destroy anything that gets sucked into it. Even a vampire will be destroyed. Quickly, we need to see if we can help Jack with anything," he said as he pointed at the door.

They opened the door and looked in horror at the site before them. One vampire was looking down at the other, but the one on the ground was completely destroyed.

_A few minutes ago_

Jack was easily able to out think Awstin with anything he threw at him, but sometimes Awstin got lucky. Anytime jack would hit Awstin he would just continue to try and hit Jack. He was too strong and wouldn't be able to do anything unless Jack killed him.

"Hurry up Doctor!" he yelled as he hit Awstin across the face which just made his head turn and then look back at him. They heard the train coming which distracted Jack for half a second which allowed Awstin to grab onto him.

The train was now crossing in front of them and Awstin slapped Jack into it which caused the train to tilt to the side but came back onto the tracks before it fell.

Jack went stumbling a few feet in the direction of the train. "Ugh! That didn't hurt," he said as he got up.

Awstin went to him and quickly picked him up before he could do anything else. He slammed him back down then put his front hooves on his neck and pressed down.

"Gees Awstin! You really need to learn how to fight," he said feeling his walls close. He couldn't say anymore, but he looked over to where the TARDIS was then at Awstin. 'I'm sorry' he thought to himself.

He easily pushed Awstins hooves to the siade which made him fall forwards while Jack quickly put his back hooves over his neck and squeezed.

Awstin tried to break free but he couldn't get any hold on him. Jack was getting tired and decided that there was nothing he could do. He held his tightest and heard a _CRACK _and then let Awstin go.

Jack just laid there not wanting to look at his former companion dead. Then he got mad ah hit the ground as hard as he could. After another could of minutes he heard the TARDIS and stood up over the even less lifeless body.

"What the Buck took you so long!?"

"Thomaas crashed into the controls which made it too hard for us to get back to the exact time we needed to be at."

"What happened to him?"

The Doctor sighed, "He opened the door and was sucked in to a black hole. He had Derpy. Since the TARDIS was malfunctioning I was only able to save one pony and barely make it back here."

Jack didn't say anything. He just looked away. After a long silence he asked, "How are we going to stop Alyx and Astrid? Since your ship is completely destroyed."

"I could try to kick start it to get me one quick trip somewhere and back, but to completely repair it, it might take some time."

Jack rubbed his eyes, "Well let's take the next train back to Ponyville. I'm sure they are looking for us."

"How do you know that they haven't left yet?" Derpy asked the Doctor.

"Because they probably just got there a few minutes ago," he said as he checked his watch.

"Lets get going," Jack said like as if he didn't care anymore. They waited for the next train and headed back to Ponyville. The Doctor left the TARDIS where it was and would come back for it later after they captured the other vampires.

**I was a bit surprised that only one person told me that it looked like I was missing something, but that's in the past. Review and fave! Also have you noticed what I did with the chapter titles? There's an extra s but I will combine the two chapters 8s later. First letter of every chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 Silence then the end part 2

**SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE. I forgot a part to the chapter so I put this up as a new chapter. Look back to the chapter before this to read what happened to Thomaas and Awstin.**

**Okay, haven't heard from my editor in awhile so I'm uploading! Final chapter! I will see how much time I get. I hope you like this. Sorry if its a bit off since my editor couldn't fix it. It's all good though...maybe I should have taken a second look at it, but I will work harder on the rest of my stories later.**

**S****ilence and the end: part 2**

"Ugh! I'm tired of all this attention!" Astrid said shoving off an other pair of ponies that wanted to take a good look at them. "It's like they haven't seen crystal ponies in years!"

Something finally clicked in Alyxes head. He walked away from Astrid for a second and asked a pony with a rose for a cutie mark something. "Roseluck, but you can call me Rose" she said unable to take her eyes off of him. "Are you a crystal pony?"

"Yes, yes I am. I was wondering about that. Why do ponies seem so impressed with us?"

"Isn't it obvious? You guys have been gone for a thousand years. After everything that's been going on lately, like the Villains United, we were so happy that you guys could shine happiness on Equestria again."

"_He is kind of hot. I wounder if that mare is his girlfriend. Imagine me helping save Equestria then being the first to do it with a crystal pony in over a thousand years._"

Alyx walked away and went back with Astrid, "You'll never belive..."

"I heard what she said. You couldn't have asked some ugly stallion instead of a whore?"

Alyx smiled, "Oh, are you mad at me?"

"What!? Of a whore? Of course not!" she said turning around.

"_Of course I am you idiot! Did you see how cute she was?_"

"You're a lot cuter than her, plus she wouldn't be able to handle me like you do."

"You know I hate it when you read my thoughts!" she said walking off.

"_I know you like how my plot sways. This will definitely distract you. Are you looking?_"

"You know I hate it when you listen to my conversations, and yes I am." she said smiling at her and staring at her plot.

"Perv." she said simply, but she was actually smiling even though Alyx couldn't see her face.

"_I love you!_"

"I know you do. Lets find Jake. Once everything is over with him we can make up for a thousand years of being gone."

The train had arrived and Jack made sure that Astrid would know where they were. He said "Well now that Thomaas and Awstin have been taken care of it's time to get rid of Alyx and Astrid."

Astrid turned around quickly, "They are at the train! Quickly, lets go get him!"

Alyx turned around and followed her.

* * *

Jack was waiting for them as the others got on another train that had just arrived to go back to their TARDIS. They might have a chance if Derpy, Spitfire and Soarin' split up and took Astrid if Jack and the Doctor worked together to trap Alyx. Jack saw them heading towards where he was. He made his way in the train once it was time to board.

It started moving slightly, but Alyx and Astrid got in it quickly. They saw Jack make his way quickly to another section of the train and followed him. once they got to the center train carrier Astrid tripped on something and fell to the floor. Alyx didn't notice her as he was hot on Jacks track.

She turned round and realize that it was two pegasus ponies that had tripped her. They had started running in the opposite direction as Jack and she followed knowing that they must be helping him in some way.

"Is she following us?" Derpy asked to scared to look back at the possibility of her tripping. It was hard enouhg for her as it was.

Spitfire turned and saw her half a cart away from them, "Oh yes she is! Don't look back and keep running!"

Most ponies had no idea of what to think when the captain of the Wonderbolts was running along side a grey pegasus and running away from a white earth pony in the middle of a train.

"Quickly! We are almost there!" Spitfire said as she made her way though the last door which means that they were now outside the train.

Derpy flew up quickly and Spitfire flew right behind her. She felt a sharp pain on her back hoof after she had started flying. She looked back and noticed that Astrid was grabbing on to her with her teeth. She felt a pain serge though her body but continued flying. "DERPY! HELP!" she said with tears through eyes as she tried to shake her off.

Derpy flew and rammed right into Astrid which hurt Derpy more than anything but Astrid still went down. She fell on top of on of the train carts and lifted her head. "You can't beat me even if you have wings! Jake won't even be able to defeat me with Alyx by my side!"

"His name is Jack now! And Alyx isn't by your side!" Derpy said helping Spitfire; they were still in the air.

Astrids eyes opened wide as she realized what their plans were now. She quickly turned around and went into the first part between two carts to get inside the train. She ran as fast as she could towards the front of the train

* * *

_A few minutes ago_

Alyx was running and gaining on Jack until he ran into one of the last carts that was apparently a storage cart, but the lights were all off. The door suddenly closed behind him. Alyx started laughing, ""Do you really _think _you can out think me when I can figure out exactly what you're thinking?" He said looking carefully around the room. "Really good plan though, but the darkness is not your ally. You never fully adopted the darkness when you turned into a vampire, while I... was consumed by it!" Alyx was looking around to see if he could hear Jack's thoughts, but he must have been hiding behind something. "All of us accepted this," he continued, "but you didn't. Members of Sombra's League." He heard something in front of him that was like ten thoughts at once. He quickly put his hoof up and hit him right in the throat and pushed him down so he could choke him.

Jack was on the floor trying to get Alyx's hoof off of his throat while Alyx just pushed harder. Jack was trying to say something but he couldn't speak, "MMMHHHH!"

'_You're a monster that kills for pleasure!_'

Alyx was confused as to why this were the last thoughts that went through his head. "That's a weird thing to say at this moment," Alyx said smiling.

"MH MMHHH HM!"

'_Maybe this is just a distraction you idiot!_'

Alyx smile instantly dropped. He heard a sonic noise from behind and turned quickly to stop the Doctor, but it was too late. He suddenly heard a sonic noise at an extremely high pitched level. The lights then came on.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled letting go of Jack and dropping to the floor while putting his hooves up to his ears, but it did nothing.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "STOP IT!"

The Doctor looked at him wide eyed and showed him his sonic screwdriver, "I did! I stopped right when he let go!"

Soarin came out once he realized that he would be safe from Alyx, "Whats going on?"

Jack looked at him worriedly. Whatever the screwdriver did it must have had a different effect on Alyx since he was a vampire. "What does it do to make ponies hear that noise?"

"It clicks two parts of the ear together, but they wear out too quickly. It's supposed to last three to five seconds tops."

"He's a vampire! Nothing wears out!"

"JUST KILL ME!" Alyx said thinking of any way to make the noise stop.

Jack looked at the Doctor, "You can't stop it with your sonic screwdriver?"

"No. There's no way to reverse the effects. I can make it less agonizing, but it's like being pulled out of a volcano and being thrown into a fire pit. It wouldn't make too much of a difference."

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Alyx yelled as he banged his head on the TARDIS floor.

Jack looked at the Doctor hoping beyond hope that there was another way. As if the Doctor read his mind he said, "It's the only way."

Jack closed his eyes before tears would start to come out of them. He grabbed his head and twisted it to the side in less than a second. Then everything went silent. Jack quickly turned around and walked back towards a small chair that he saw after then Doctor used his screw driver to turn the lights on again. Then Jacks tears came out.

The Doctor felt really bad for what he had just done. 'It was my fault that he had to kill him' he thought to himself as he got to his controls and pulled some switches. 'This is the second time today that he's had to kill somepony that he's known for almost a thousand years; even if they were trying to kill him.'

Jack was just looking down at the floor letting his tears roll off. They then heard the door open and it was Derpy with Spitfire. Spitfire collasped on the floor as Derpy said, "She's coming! Did..." he question was answered as she saw Alyx on the floor. "What happened to Spitfire!?" The Doctor and Soarin asked seeing the blood coming from her hoof and the holes that looked like teeth marks.

A very angry Jack got up and moved towards the door ready for Astrid, while Derpy told them what had happened.

"Astrid bit her. Jack said that not even he knew what happens to pegasus that get injected with the venom from vampires."

The Doctor quickly scanned her but he couldn't get a clear conclusion as to what was going on. Any time one thing showed up it changed to something completely different. "This doesn't make any sense!"

Jack saw Astrid literally bursting through the doors. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door as hard as he could when she was about to plow through it which made her fly back a few feet into the last cart and make a dent the shape of a ponies face on the door. He threw the door out of the way and placed his hooves on her throat and pushed down with all his might He could feel her throat slowly being barricaded forever.

Astrid could feel herself start to black out. She was trying to break away but Jack was too strong for her while his front hooves were pushing down on her neck and his back legs curling around her so she couldn't move.

The Doctor told Soarin to comfort Spitfire really quickly as he went to talk to Jack, "Jack think about this!"

He didn't respond. He stayed on her.

"KILLING IS MAKING A CHOICE!" the Doctor yelled at him. "The other times you had to kill them! You don't have to kill her! Jack! This is genocide!"

Jack let go of her and Astrid tried to breath, but she couldn't very well since her walls were too far in. She put her hooves to her throat and said, "I can't breath!" in a very very week voice that also sounded rough and low.

Jack, "She's not going to be able to do much without enough oxygen in her lungs. I'll take her in." He grabbed her and tied her up to a chair before they could say anything more.

The Doctor went back to Spitfire who had started screaming. "Spitfire! Listen, you're going to be ok! Even thought I couldn't get an accurate reading you will survive this!"

Her eyes had gone white and her fur and feathers were turning brown. "Doctor!" Jack said already have seeing this part before. "This always happens! I've never known what else e happens though!"

The Doctor scanned her again and it still showed the same thing, "Wait! She's mutating! That's why I can't read her! If she survives this she might not be the same!"

They all started at her as she grew a bit in size and height whith all of her the color brown now. She was screaming really loudly now and her wings had actually turned into another set of hooves, but these quickly changed again as they grew claws and looked more like griffon claws on all six of her hooves. She also grew really sharp teeth as her muzzle grew a bit further out too. She growled and shook around as if she was in agony and then she passed out. They decided to get close to her again once they saw that she really was passed out, but then they saw her turning back.

"Doctor! What is going on with her?" Soarin asked getting next to her as she was now completely back to her normal self again.

He scanned her again and everything came out normal. "I have no idea!"

"Is it safe to be around her?" Jack asked keeping his distance even though he was indestructible.

"I... I don't know! My screwdriver isn't showing anything!" he said scanning another time. Still nothing.

Spitfire turned around and everypony backed up looking at her. She starred at them, "What's going on?" she said looking from one to the other. "Doctor?"

The Doctor got next to her and looked her in the eyes. She blushed. He leaned closer and looked her directly in the eyes. He couldn't see anything and knew one thing that would tell him if she was her. He kissed her deeply but kept his eyes open. She went wide eyed and her wings popepopped out but then she closed her eyes and kissed back. Right when she started kissing back he pulled back and knew that she was fine...well not fine but herself. She looked at him panting as if waiting for him to say more but he just stood up. "She's fine. Let get to the TARDIS and get this over with." He turned around and walked into the TARDIS. Spitfire stared at him dreamily.

Jack stayed near the door holding Astrid after everypony walked in. The Doctor needed a few minutes to fix enough of his TARDIS to teleport again.

Astrid said to Jack in a week voice, "You tried to kill me. You are turning into a vampire. All it took was the right group of ponies. *coughed*

Jack was crying now, "Never. I wanted to kill you to save you the pain from finding out."

Astrids smile left her, "What?"

Jack, "I had to kill Alyx. I'm so sorry."

Astrid was getting mad now and tried struggling to break free, "You liar!" she tried to yell but he could barely even hear that.

Still crying, "I'm so so sorry. You're the only one left. I never wanted any of this for you guys."

"I'm going to kill you!" still trying to break free, but no where near enough for Jack to even get a better hold of her.

"Ok!" the Doctor yelled to him, "We can teleport once more before she completely gives out. We can probably squeeze one more after that if I don't stop it so you're going to have to do it quickly."

"Just kill me!" Astrid tried yelling to him again. "If I ever do come back I will kill you. I swear to you," she said in between coughs.

Jack couldn't say anything to her, "Let's go. I'll do it quickly."

Astrid was now trying her hardest to get out but she was too week. Soarin' came next to them and tied her leg to a cinder block, "Will this hold her?"

Jack, "Yes, she's too week to do anything."

Astrid tried to yell at them but Soarin' didn't hear anything she said. "Alright, quickly!" the Doctor said to them.

Astrid yelled to Jack as he opened the door and got ready to through the cinder block out, "I hate you Jack!"

Jack threw the block out which was followed by her. Before she flew out he said, "I know," just loud enough for her to hear, then she was sinking into the water. He noticed that she was trying to break the rope before she actually hit the water, but the door closed a few seconds after that.

"Hang on! It's going to be a bumpy landing!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS started acting up and started tossing them from left to right.

They landed with a thud and everypony was sent flying towards one wall. They all got up once they felt that the TARDIS had stopped and asked each other if they were ok, and helped each other out.

The Doctor helped Spitfire up and then Derpy. Soarin' helped Jack up since he landed on top of him. "Sorry about that."

Jack, "It's alright. Couldn't even feel it," he said still depressed.

Soarin' felt bad for him, but he didn't know what to say or do. He looked over to the others and they were also felling bad for him.

Derpy spoke first, "Jack, we're sorry for what happened, but it was inevitable."

Jack, "Yes, I know, but I could have put a little bit more thought into my actions."

Doctor, "Stop beating yourself up. This was more my fault than yours. If I would have been smarter I would have though of a better way to get rid of Thommas, plus it was my faut for showing up late when you were battling Awstin and it was also my fault that you had to kill Alyx. If _I_ would have though quicker you would have never had to kill anypony."

Jack got mad now, "It was your fault! You made me kill almost all of my species!"

"Yes but if it wasn't for me you would have killed Astrid. I saved your species."

"Ya, the only one that I actually wanted to kill is the one that lived. You think I wanted her to know that everypony she loved was dead? She wouldn't have had to live with that pain."

Doctor, "Killing is never the answer and should barely even be used as a last resort. They deserve a second chance."

"You don't know anything about this!"

"Yes I do! I've had to let go of so many of my companions! You don't know how many of them have died!"

"What? This happens to you that much? Why would you put the ponies you love in harms way?"

"Cause I'm a stupid and lonely Time Lord. You think it's easy living without anyone else like you? You still have Astrid just in case everything else goes wrong. At least you're not alone in this universe."

Jack had no idea what to say. He didn't know that he was the last of his species. Now he felt bad for him. "We... we should get to bed. It's been a long day," Jack said as he opened the door to see that they were deep in the Everfree forest which was getting dark since the sun was going down. "Looks like we're going to have to stay in the TARDIS for the night. Do you have any rooms in you ship?"

"This place is basically my home. Of course I have rooms. More than you can imagine." He went to his controls and opened a compartment full of keys. He pulled four out and tossed one to each of them nearly dropping them. 'How do they manage to grab things with their hooves so easily?' he though as they caught each one with ease. "Just go in that direction," he said pointing to an opening, "and thats were all the rooms are. The numbers are on your keys."

Derpy asked, "Aren't you going to bed Doctor?"

"Not yet. I want to see how much damage was caused to my TARDIS," he said as he started checking out things on his controls that were completely unresponsive.

Derpy thought to herself, 'I wish there was something I could do to help. He seems so sad...' she looked back at him, '...and hot! Maybe I could... No! NO! He's not that kind of stallion.' Looks at him again, "*sigh* I wish he would just chose me already,' and continues walking to her room.

The others had already walked into their rooms except for Spitfire cause hers was the farthest, 'Maybe I could _help_ him. He's going to have to come through here anyways. What if I just tried?' Spitfire though to herself.

The Doctor was at his controls and decided that he would need to make some major modifications to his TARDIS. "I'll get started in the morning," he said to himself as he started walking towards the rooms.

Right before he got to his Spitfire opened her door. He looked at her confused. "Sorry, I heard you walking by," she said nervously.

Now the Doctor was even more confused, "But these rooms are completely sound proof unless somepony actually knocks on the door. You could be screaming as loud as you can but not a single sound will escape from any of these rooms."

Spitfire shuttered, 'Perfect,' "Ok, the truth was that I can't sleep."

"Ya, well I guess with our day being like it was it might be hard for me to get some sleep too."

"I, could probably help you with that."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, I had something in mind if you wouldn't mind me trying."

"Mh, I don't know. I'm pretty beat, so I'm going to have to pass this once. Maybe next time alright?" he said as he walked towards the next room.

"Ok, next time." 'Darn it! So close! Maybe next time,' she thought as she walked back into her room.

**Now with two extra companions things are going to get really busy for the Doctor.**

_The Doctors theme music Please!_

**_The Doctor, Spitfire, Soarin', Derpy, and Captain Jack Horseness will return in "A Technical Error"_**


End file.
